Unpredictable
by SpinMeAroundx
Summary: Nick is a famous rockstar but he's tired of fame and he wants a normal life so he decides to go to a high school in Tenesse. With the help of Miley, he'll try to act normal. His identity will stay a secret? Will he find true friends? Or maybe more? NILEY!
1. Chapter 1 I Want A Normal Life

_**Hi :D I hope you guys like this story. It's inspired in a book: "Teen Idol" of Meg Cabot, but just the beggining is almost the same, the rest is totally different**_

I'm tired of everything that happens in my life everyday, the paparazzis are always following me to get stories or pictures when I'm with a girl, the girls screaming, even my friends do everything I say just because I'm famous. I sighed and made my way to buy an ice cream. Hopefully no one recognizes me here.

"Welcome to McDonalds. What can I offer you?" a girl asked without looking at me asked me annoyed. I felt relieved that she didn't see me, now I had to fake my voice so she wouldn't start screaming or ask me for an autograph. "I want a sugar free strawberry sundae (they really exist :P)" The girl sighed and went for the ice cream.

I smiled. Everything was fine, no girls screaming, no paparazzis! I looked at my watch. Nothing bad had happened in 5 minutes! This is my record!

Finally I felt like a normal teenager again. The only difference was that I had to use sun glasses and a cap. No big deal right? I sighed and looked down to my feet. Why was I lying to myself nothing was going back as it used to be.

"Here is your sundae" The girl said and sighed again "That is $4.99" Was she chewing gum? I shook my head to snap out of it and gave her 5 dollars "Thank you" She mumbled. "Keep the rest" I smiled at her. She looked up and stared at me in shock. Shit. She knew who I was. I turned around quickly so I could get out of here before everything was crazy.

"Y-You are Nick Jonas" I heard the girl say. Here we go again... "Nick Jonas?" a woman said confused "NICK JONAS!" a little girl started screaming and hugged my leg. "AHH!" "I LOVE YOU!" "YOU ARE THE BEST!". I tried to get out but all the people were around me. Ugh! Will I ever be in peace?

Finally i got out of there but inmediatly paparazzis started to block my way again. I tried to ignored all the questions and flashes as I walked to my car. I faked a smile and got into my car. I sighed dreamily. Finally I was in my car. Still with paparazzis but alone in my car. I put my sundae down. It was almost a soup. "Great" I mumbled annoyed.

**xXx**

**(Miley's POV)**

"Miley! Someone's at the door! Go answer it!" My older brother said "I'm going!"

I sighed and made my way downstairs. I opened the door and there was Sonny with tears falling down her face. "Mi" She sniffed and hugged me tight.I sighed again but this time heavier. "Ny" I said her nickname, which she loved to hear.

"What happened now Ny?" I know why she is like this but I need to be sure. "Joe and Alex are back together!" I hug her tight too and let her cry. Sonny loves Joe, his best friend. Well Joe, Sonny and me are best friends but Sonny and Joe are friends since they were babies so they are always together and they tell eachother everything. Well... almost everything.

"Ny let's go to my room" I felt her nod and we went upstairs. Sonny sat down in my bed and I closed the door.

"When is he going to realize that I love him?" Sonny asked me. I looked at her without an answer but I needed to make her feel better so I hugged her again. "Soon Ny" I was hearing her sobs and it made me feel bad. I don't like to lie to people but sometimes is for the best.

"Ny" She looked at me with puffy red eyes "Don't cry. Joe hasn't love and isn't going to love all his girlfriends just like he loves you" This time I wasn't lying. Joe always had a spark in his eyes when Sonny was around but he still hasn't seen that yet. "B-But he's with Alex" "Ny it doesnt matter that Alex is his girlfriend. One day they are going to break-up for good" I kissed her forehead to make her feel better "But everytime they break-up the next day they are back together!" She cried harder.

"Ny both of us know that Alex is cheating on him. One day Joe is going to find out and they will never be together again" She sniffed again and let go of the hug. "You are right Mi" She smiled a little at me and I smiled back "You are the best!" Ny hugged me really tight. "I'm dying here!" I said while I was trying get air. "Ups! Sorry Mi" She let go again and we both laughed.

**xXx**

**(Nick's POV)**

I opened the door and threw my things to the floor. I was so exhausted that I went to my room without saying _hi to _my family. "Nicholas. What was all that about?" My mom said pissed. I smiled a little because I knew that the only people that treated me like a normal teenager was my family. But still I hate when my mom is mad at me. "I'm sorry mom" Was all I could manage to say. "Another tough day?" She asked more calm. "Yeah" I looked at my mom as I tried to ask her for advice "Mom, what can I do to be treated like a normal kid?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes waiting for her answer. "Oh, Nicholas" She hugged me. "I really don't have an aswer for that, but as life passes by you will find true friends and even a wife" She smirked and I laughed. "You will have to wait for them but meanwhile, do you want to eat my delicious cookies?" She raised her eyebrows and I noded while I smiled. "That's my boy" She kissed my forehead and left.

I groan as I trew myself in my bed again. Wait? How long I have to wait for this real friends? I want to live a normal life. Facing the first day of school, having my first friend that cares about me, having a girlfriend that loves me, going to school to be treated like a nerd, popular, and all that high school crap. Wait! I have an idea. I smiled and went dowstairs running as fast as I could.

"Whoa! Nicholas, what's the hurry?" My father asked amazed. I chuckled. "I kinda have an idea so that I don't have a problem with the paparazzis, fake friends..." My father was about to say that he had understood so I wen't to the point. "But, I want you to help me" My mom sighed. My ideas weren't the best. Like when I was a kid, I wanted to have a mexican party but everything went wrong. The singers never went and took the money, the pinata was broken because a boy had tried to steal the candies that were inside, well.. let's say it was the worst party ever.

"Nicholas-" I interrupted my mom. "Mom, I promise that this is a good idea" I hoped that she would understand "Well first we need to hear it" My dad smiled at me. "Thanks" I mouthed to my dad "You're welcome" He mouthed back "So what is it Nicholas?" My mom said annoyed after what my father had said. "You know how I want to be treated like a normal person?" They nodded still waiting for the crazy idea that was going to come out from my mouth. "I was thinking and.. I want to go to a normal high school"

I waited for their reaction but they stood there frozed until my mom decided to speak. "Sweetie they are going to recognize you. You know that the craziest fans go there" I sighed, she was right. I tried to think of an answer fast. "I-I-I I will go with a cap and glasses so they won't see who I am" I smiled relieved that I had the perfect answer. "Paul, what do you think?" My mom looked at my father for help. "I think is a great idea" My dad smiled and kissed my mom's cheek. my mom tried to changed my mind. "Nicholas, I know that you want this badly" She paused "But there's no way that no one will recognize you" She was telling the truth. Ugh! Now I had to forget that idea.

I sighed and started to leave. "I can talk to the principal" I stopped and smiled as I heard my dad's idea "And we can ask for a student that helps you in everything" My dad said and I smiled really big. Finally it was going to happen. And then my mom had to ruin everything _again. _"That student will discovered who he is after spending days with Nicholas" "Not if the student knows his identidy" My father smirked causing my mom to sighed heavily. "Then he or she is going to tell everyone and it will be over" She smirked back at my father. My dad smiled. "Both of us know that not all the people are like that. And we both went to high school and met someone who could keep a secret for years. Eventhough it was as big as the school" My dad kissed my mom's cheek after he saw her face turning red from anger. I bit my bottom lip. This was going to happen. I will have real friends, no more flashes and stupid questions, no more screams and no more fake girlfriends. I smiled to myself. My dream will soon come reality.

_**Please review :) This is my first story and I want to know what you guy think of it.**_


	2. Chapter 2 This Isn't Going To Be Easy

_**Hi! :) Sorry it's been 2 weeks since I posted because I went on vacations and I didn't have my computer there. I don't know how many people read this story but I'm glad I had my first review ever! :P**_

_**So thanks to MileyAndNickLoveForever for the review and for reading my story! and I really appreciate it! a lot! So this episode is for you ;)**_

_**Two weeks later..**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

I came into the classroom and sat down in my place. Mitchie and Joe were already talking about crazy stuff "No way! Pokemonn is better than Barneyy!" Mitchie said as I giggled. They were weird but that was what I loved about them, I never got bored with them. "Pokemonn is trash! I mean who thinks that a yellow dog that throws thunders can kill a huge dragon!" (_**This isn't an insult is just a joke, actually I used to watch Pokemon everyday when I was a little girl ;)**_)

"Joseph! Sonny!" Mr. Till yelled at them. Mr. Till is our history teacher. He's tall, blonde and almost all the girls in the class have a crush on him. Well Ny and me are the only ones that doesn't stay all the class staring at him. It's so weird even there's a boy, that I honestly think he's gay, that is always winking and smiling at him.

Ny and I love this class because is so funny to watch everyone's faces when he is teaching. "Class, please take out your book" As soon as Mr. Till spoke all the girls and the um... guy took out their book quickly. "Open it on page 49"

He sat down and waited for everyone to be ready to read. But instead he looked up at me. "Miley the principal wants to talk to you, and I'm afraid you're going to miss this class, so please.." Oh God no more homework! I sighed and nodded, not even listening the rest of the sentence. "Sure Mr. Till" I grabbed my stuff mad as everyone in class looked at me feeling sorry. They feel sorry because the principal called me? I sighed again and went to his office.

I didn't find bad going to the principal's office. Why? Because I write all the songs in the school's plays and the principal always gives me extra time in classes to finish them. So, yeah it is normal for me.

I walked into the principal's office looking at a mysterious man sitting next to him. He had dark brown hair and he was wearing sunglasses. I looked at the principal confused and he noticed that I was a little uncomfortable. "Miley, this is Mr. Smith" _**(Who thought he was Nick? ;))**_ I smiled at him eventhough I was a little scared from him. He didn't smile back but we shook our hands.

The principal continued. "He's here because Nick Jonas is coming to this school" "Nick Jonas?" I was never interested in people who were famous but Ny had a crush on him ever since he started his career. She says that one day she will have to choose between Nick and Joe when they fight for her. Yeah pathetic right? More like possible now! He was coming to our school and I needed to tell Ny.

The creepy guy nodded and finally he spoke, like if he read my mind. "But no one can know. He will be wearing sunglasses all day and his name won't be Nick Jonas while he's here" I nodded "He will be Daniel Brown" I nodded again but I was confused what this has to do with me? "Um.. I don't want to be rude or anything but why am I here?"

I was surprised when the creepy guy smiled at me. "You are going to be the only student to know this and you will stay with him all the time so you can help him getting used to high school" I wanted to sighed but I kept it in myself. Seriously? The Nick Jonas doesn't know anything about high school. Lucky him.

I wanted to know why was happening. "Why is Nick, I mean Daniel coming here?" The creepy guy looked at me with no emotions at all "He wants to be normal and come to school" I was about to say something but the guy interrupted me. "Lame, I know. He doesn't know anything about high school, not even that it can hell" I wanted to agree with him but the principal was next to him glaring at me.

So I changed the subject. "When is he coming?" I asked curiously. "Next monday, so be prepared" He smirked at me. "Okay" I tried to smile but instead I made a fake smile. I left the office slowly and I heard the principal tell the creepy guy something about me. "I told you that we could trust Miley"

**Meanwhile...**

_**(Nick's POV)**_

I was waiting for a call. Not a friend's call, not even a girlfriend's call. It was from my manager John Smith that was going to call me to tell me all the things I needed to know before going to school. I couldn't wait. Even my mom wanted to throw a party with all my family before I went to Tenesse, but I didn't want to, so she just planned on making a cake a day before I left.

Suddenly I felt something moving in my pocket. I smiled big and quickly took out my cellphone "John?" I asked to be sure "Yeah. Nick everything's fine. The principal agreed in everything and we found a girl to help you in everything. She's going to be in all your classes. Oh! And she already knows everything so don't pretend with her" I smiled bigger, if that was possible "Thank you John" "Your welcome" And we both hang-up.

_**Sunday**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

I stared smiling at my home. Well, temporary home. It was a small but comfortable house in the beach. It was the place I wanted. I have to say that John did a great effort to find a house like this. I looked at the ocean. I wanted to go swimming, but not alone. I had to wait for my "real friends" tomorrow. It was going to be easy getting a friend. You just say hi and there you go, you have a friend. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow I will be a normal teenager in a normal high school.

_**Hours later...**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

"Mi!" Ny glared at me. "What?" I asked not knowing what was going on. "You have been acting pretty weird since you went to the principal's office. Did you get expelled?" She asked me concerned. My eyes widen. "No, Ny. It has nothing to do with me getting in trouble" Ny didn't believe me "Sure?" I nodded "Sure Ny. Don't worry, you will find out tomorrow" Ny looked at me confused. I sighed "Trust me" Ny sighed too "Ok"

I wanted to change the subject badly because I knew that if Ny kept asking I would tell her the truth. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I looked at her hopeful. Ny shook her head "Gossip News is going to start in two minutes" She smiled and turn on the TV.

"Welcome again to Gossip News! Today we have some hot news!" Ny bit her bottom lip to stop a scream to come out of her mouth when a picture of Nick Jonas appeared on the screen. "Nick Jonas has dissapeared? Well it seems that nobody knows where he is. Sources say that he is on vacations but we are not sure. He also cancelled his world tour! What is happening in Nick Jonas life, that he had to cancel his concerts? Fans are going crazy. We will give more information later" Ny turned off the TV "I had tickets for his concert!" She looked mad but also dissapointed.

I looked down and felt bad. I wanted to everything to Ny to make her feel better but I had to promise to keep this a secret. Tomorrow I was going to meet him and I already knew that it wasn't going to be fun. I sighed. Plus lying to my best friend won't make it easier.

_**I don't know when the next chapter is going to be ready since next week is my first day of school, so sad :( Summer's over. Please review I really apreciate it.**_


	3. Chapter 3 New Friend, New School

_**Hey sorry for taking so much time :( but well I hope you like this episode. Yep they meet in this episode :D yay! lol**_

_**xXx**_

"So what's up with you Miles?" Ny asked me for the 100000th time meanwhile we walked to school. "Seriously Ny if you keep asking I will-" Ny cutt me off with a pout "But I want to know!" I sighed. Why did I agree on doing this? I was never good lying to Ny about my problems plus Ny was the typical girl that needed gossip to breathe. Yep, she's always the first one to know a rumour in school and in Hollywood, eventhough she was far away from there. "No and that's my final answer" I kept walking.

"But you told me I would know today!" Ny made her puppy dog face. I groaned "Ny you will know in school. I promise. Now can we go faster? I have something to do before going to class" I glared at Ny knowing she would ask. Thankfully she didnt say nothing at all and sighed.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

"I'm glad you chose our school Mr. Jonas" The principal smiled at me and I smiled back, well more than a fake smile. I was nervous and the principal and his words didn't help me. Then I heard a knock on the door. I sighed of relieved and then a girl came into the office. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had brown curly hair and those blue eyes that I could stare at forever...

I heard a loud cough and looked at the principal. "Im sorry to interrupt your staring" I think I heard the girl blushed and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Wait! Was this happening? "Your first class starts in 2 minutes. The girl here is Miley Stewart" Miley. Her name was just as georgous as her. "and will have the same classes as you so she can help you" The principal stood up and looked at us "Well what are you waiting for?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Come on Nick" I smiled again at her. God her voice was so sweet and when she said my name... Ugh! Just stop thinking about her! "It's Daniel" I faked smile because I wanted her to repeat my name . I think she noticed it wasn't a real smile since her smile faded. I felt really bad. I tried to apologize but the principal was already pushing us out of the office.

Then I started get more nervous. My hands were sweating and I could feel my tempetature going high and high. I gulped, I couldn't stop staring at her. "Um.. I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way" I know it wasn't a big deal but when her smile faded away I felt just like my heart broke in pieces when that girl... I honestly don't want to remember. "Look I really don't want to people to call me Daniel but I guess I have no option"

She winked at me. God, didn't she know I'm dying? "Well Nicholas" I usually hated when someone called me by my whole name but with her it made me smile. "Since I'm your friend" She continued. I felt something hard on my chest. I felt pain when she said the world _friend_. Ugh! Stupid feelings! "When we are alone you will be Nicholas and when there are people around you will be Daniel" "Thank you!" She giggled again "Come on we're already late in your first day!" She said as she started running. I chuckled and followed her.

_**xXx**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

I was shocked by how sweet was Nick. He didn't have to apologize for that.I thought he was going to be a selfish rockstar but now I thnk we are going to be good friends.

When we reached the classroom we were both laughing. I was having so much fun with Nick and I barely knew him. Being with him was different than with Ny. Nick was funny, caring, sensitive and for some weird reason when I looked at him I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't sick. Or was I? But instead of feeling bad it felt so good! Weird huh? Yeah I'm freaking out too.

"Miley why are you late?" I heard Mr. Till said. My eyes widened. I was never late to class. I hesitated. I couldn't take words out of my mouth. Mr. Till looked at Nick "You must be Daniel Brown" He said in an annoyed tone. I was shocked. I had never seen Mr. Till like this. What was going on? "Yes Sr." Nick replied gulping hard. Mr. Till sighed "Next time I see you skipping class I will have to send you to dettention. Got it?" He made me a "sorry" smile and glared at Nick. Why did he hate Nick? "Thanks Mr. Till" I smiled at him and sat down next to Nick.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

Great! My first eacher and I already hate him! I don't get why he hates me so much! I mean he doesnt't even know me! I sighed and heard giggles that unfornately weren't from Miley. I turned around and saw a group of girls smiling like a little boy with a candy. When they saw me looking at them they looked down and turned red. I turned to the board. I sighed again but this time heavier. I didn't want this kind of girls with me right now. It's not like I hate them but seriously I had enough with the crazy fans.

_**Lunch...**_

I was glad Miley was in all my classes. If it wasn't for her I would already left school. "You want to meet my friends?" Miley asked me with hopefull eyes, that I couldn't resist, so I smiled and nodded "Of course!" She smiled back and we went to the cafeteria. When we walked in everyone looked at me. It was creepy and scaring at the same time.

I slowly followed Miley to a table where two girls and a boy were sitting. "This was your secret?" A girl said excited. I was really confused. She knew I was Nick Jonas? Oh God please no. I thought I could trust Miley. "Yes Ny, he's a new student here and I had to show him the school" I felt relieved in my whole body, not because she didn't know I was Nick Jonas because Miley didn't spilled the secret.

Miley sat down "Sit down Daniel" She smirked at me and I laughed a little. Inoticed that her friends were confused. "So..." The guy said trying to make conversation.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce you guys. Sonny" A girl extended her hand and said "Call me Ny" She smiled softly at me and i smiled back and shook her hand. "This is Alex" Miley faked a smiled and so did I. She didn't look friendly, and her stares seriously were making me feel uncomfortable. We shook hands. "Nice to meet you" Alex said to me flirting. God wasn't her boyfriend next to her? i decided to forget about that. "And this is Joe" We did a handshake "Nice to meet you man" I was so relieved that there was a boy in this table. "Nice to meet you too" I replied back. "Guys this is Daniel Brown" Miley said. They all nodded.

"You look familiar" The girl Alex said. My eyes widened. "You must be confused" I laughed nervously. "Alex, you just meet him" Miley said nervous too. "Yeah but..." She looked at every detail in my face. Now I wasn't uncomfortable, I was sweating! This was the first day of class and it was already happening.

"I know where I know you!" She said exitedly. I sighed. Please dont tell that- "You look like Nick Jonas!" _Shit!_

_**I hope I don't take too much time for the next chapter. I guess I won't post soon since next week I start with tests :(**_

_**Please review. I really makes me smile :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 I Want You To Be Mine

_**Wow! Thank you somuch for the 2 reviews! :D I'm gonna answer the reviews every episode (if I get reviews) yay!**_

_**Cathyokw: Seriously thanks a lot! i'm glad you like this story :D. Teen Idol is amazing lol :P but this story its complete different. I'm just using the plot: A famous rockstar goes to school and tries to hide his identity and and a girl becomes her best friend helpng him (or more in this story? ;)) Also there's someone crushing on Miley but it comes later in the story. The end will be different so dont worry ;D Anf again thanx!**_

_**xxNileyFanxx: Thank you! And trust me I will try to post episodes as soon as possible :D And yeah it's hard but that's the price of fame :( The worst part is that things like that happens in real life.**_

_**ATTENTION! lol THIS EPISODE IS FOR: Cathyokw and xxNileyFanxx. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! :D**_

_Last Time:_

"_You look familiar" The girl Alex said. My eyes widened. "You must be confused" I laughed nervously. "Alex, you just meet him" Miley said nervous too. "Yeah but..." She looked at every detail in my face. Now I wasn't uncomfortable, I was sweating! This was the first day of class and it was already happening._

"_I know where I know you!" She said exitedly. I sighed. Please dont tell that- "You look like Nick Jonas!" Shit!_

_(Miley's POV)_

I stood there frozen. I didn't know what to do next so I nervously laughed. "Good joke Alex" I looked at Nick trying to tell him to laugh too. I guess he understood and started to laugh. He was a great actor actually. Alex and Joe started laughing hard, but Ny stared at me shocked and confused.

Alex and Joe were still laughing 3 minutes later with tears in their eyes. I saw that Nick was feeling uncomfortable. I didn't know what was so funny but after the laughters stopped, Nick I mean Daniel started to tell things about himself, that made me smile. We shared a lot of things we liked. He was into music, that really didn't shock me, just like me. He didn't like the city, he said that Tenesse was beautiful. He loved Pizza! Seriously he was perfect!

"Miles can I talk to you for a second?" Ny asked still confused. I nodded and we went to the bathroom. Seriously I don't know why she was confused. She really thinks that Daniel is Nick Jonas? Oh My God! She's never going to leave me alone! Or worst she's going to get mad or- "What was that?" Ny asked confused amd with a smile? Huh? She was happy? I'm lost.

I was confused now. "Why are you happy? I thought that you will get mad" Ny smile grew bigger "Miles how could I be mad at you for that. Huh? You are my bff! Now tell me how it happened!" She winked at me playfully. What was she talking about? "Um.. the principal told me to help him because it was going to be hard for him to come to high school and-" Ny interrupted me while she sighed. "Miles told me the romantic details no that! I'm going to fall asleep and it smeels like crap in here!" She said impaciently.

My eyes widdened at the word _romantic_. What did Nick and I had to do with... OH MY GOD! She thought that we were dating? "What? We aren't dating! We are just friends!" Ny imitated me "We aren't dating" I gasped "Ny, I'm not lying to you!" I cried.

"But the way he looked at you and the fact that you were nervous?" "The way Daniel looked at me? What are you talking about?" Ny smirked "You were so nervous to noticed that he was smiling at you, seiously it was like you were the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life!" She said smiling. I bit my bottom lip and felt hot. "You are red as a tomatoe!" Ny said laughing. "Shut up!" Ny kept laughing "Ny I don't like him like that, believe me" Ny stopped laughing and smirked at me. What is with her smirks?

"Then can I have him?" What? I was shocked and I felt pain in my chest. Why was I surprised? She was in love with Nick, and Daniel was the same person eventhough she didn't even know. I faked a smile. I knew that Ny had always dreamed of him, and being her best friend I had to let her be with him. "Sure Ny. It's all yours!" I hugged her tight because I wanted to cry so badly but I ignored it and stopped the tears from falling down.

xXx

_(Nick's POV)_

Joe smirked at me as Miley and Sonny or Ny went to talk. Alex sighed heavily. I don't know what to do. I mean Joe seems to know something but he can't know I'm Nick because Alex is mad. "Um..." It became really akward.

Joe's face was really weird. I wanted to laugh the the akward tension didn't let me. "I know you and miley are dating!" Joe suddenly blurted out. I felt my cheeks turning red "Ha! I knew it!" Joe told Alex with a wink.

"Um not really" I heard dissapoinment in my voice. I really wanted to take her out in a date but it was too soon. Plus she was so perfect that I was scared she will turn me down. I didn't want that to happen. When I met her I felt a strong connection, I hope she feels the same way.

"Ha!" Alex replied to Joe. "You owe me a day in your house" She came closer to Joe and whispered in his ear something I didn't want to know. Ew! After Joe looked away to hide his red face, Alex winked at me looking at my muscular arms. I glared at her, she looked like a slut plus she has a boyfriend!

In that moment the bell rang. I sighed happilly. It was really awkard. But where was Miley? I looked around. Everyone was gone except me. A breath escaped from my lips. I had to find where Spanish was.

xXx

_(After School)_

I found my all my classes. Well I was late but I really didn't care. I was worried because Miley never showed up in any class. I don't get it. She was in all my classes. I grabbed my things and saw the car I had bought to use it here.

I sighed, I wanted to see Miley but my mom told me to call her from the house after school. She was really overprotective. I mean she's probably sitting in the couch waiting for my call. Plus I had been looking for her for half an hour and I still couldn't find her. Probably she was already gone.

xXx

_(Sonny's POV)_

I was trying to all Miley but she didn't answer. What is going on? She always answers her phone! Even in the school! I am really worried about her. I started to dial 911 but my ringtone started to sound.

I looked at the ID and saw it was Miley. i sighed in relieved and answered "MILEY! WHERE ARE YOU! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? I'VE BEEN-" I stopped yelling because I heard a sniff. "Miles, are you crying?" I asked more worried. "Ny come please. I need to talk to you" She sniffed again "Ok I'll be right there"

I hanged-up and took my jacket. I started running to Miley's house and when I opened the door, I saw her in the floor crying hard. "Miles!" I runned and hugged her tight.

After a while she looked at me. She tried to speak but she hesitated. "What's wrong Miles?" She looked at me and tears started to fall again from her face. "Ny you really want to date Daniel?" She asked as she looked down. "Miles, you know i love Joe" I hugged her tight "You can have him. You and Daniel look really cute together. "Really?" Miley smiled "Yeah" I laughed but miley's smile faded.

"Miles you are not happy?" She shook her head "It's not that" She said as she hugged me and cried. "Miles tell me what happened. Daniel told me you never went to class" Miley hesitated again and looked at me crying "Alex wants Daniel" Oh no. "WHAT DID SHE DO?" Miley cried harder. "MILEY TOLD ME!" I was really mad. I wanted Alex to pay. "MILEY!" I said more mad. "SHE'S GOING TO TEL MY SECRET OK?" Miley went to her room crying and I stood there shocked. If the secret was revealed to the school., Miley would stop writing songs for the scool's plays and Mr. Till would be fired.

_**If you want to know the secret you can do 3 things:**_

_**1 Wait for the next episode**_

_**2 Read episode 1 for clues :D**_

_**3 Try to guess ;)**_

_**4 If you already read "Teen Idol" find her secret. Which was it? It's the same but this involves music ;)**_

_**lol please review. Seriously if it wasn't for the reviews I got i wouldn't be so inspired in this chapter. Seriously is more that I normally write :D**_

_**Oh and as I told before I start tests soon so no more episode in a week or 2 :( Sorry but as soon as I finish I will try to post.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Problems

_**Hey! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that it's been a month but I was really busy at school and because of my bad grades :( my parents almost took my computer away so I had to do projects so that my grade would be better. But well here I am!**_

_**crazy1995= that's not the main secret but you are close to know the details ;) lol and thank you!**_

_**Cathyokw= haha that's good to know :D I will keep posting don't worry ;) I was just late this time because of the reason that i mentioned. And you don't have to thank me, I should thank you million times for your reviews :) So thank you a lot! Seriously hahaha**_

_**independentHSMFAN23= thanx! Well ood news you will know in this chapter! :D**_

_**NileyFreakk= lol don't worry it comes in this chapter ;) thanks for your comment and your review! :D**_

_**This episode is for... (drums)...them! and NileyFTW xD because I know that you have been waiting for this ;)! haha. Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Alex wants Daniel" Oh no. "WHAT DID SHE DO?" Miley cried harder. "MILEY TOLD ME!" I was really mad. I wanted Alex to pay. "MILEY!" I said more mad. "SHE'S GOING TO TEL MY SECRET OK?" Miley went to her room crying and I stood there shocked. If the secret was revealed to the school., Miley would stop writing songs for the scool's plays and Mr. Till would be fired.**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

_**xXx**_

"What are we going to do?" Ny asked to to herself "You mean, what am I going to do?" I looked down again. If the whole school knew that I wrote the songs for the school's play then people from school would make the principal fire Mr. Till. But the worst part is that he probably he would tell the biggest secret I have ever had. Not even Ny knows.

"Miles, let's go to your house and we can think what to do there" I nodded in agreement and we went to my house. We didn't say a single word. Ny knew that the main secret would ruin my life because I didn't want a lot of attention and fake friends, I just wanted to be myself.

"We're here Miles" Ny said as she noticed I kept walking. "Oh okay" We went inside and everything was quiet. I guess Jackson wasn't here. We sat down on the couch. "Ny I don't know what to do" I started crying again. "Mi I don't care that people treat you different ok? You know that me and Joe will treat you the same and we will always be by your side because of who you are, not because of your talent. If you really like Daniel, then what are you waiting for?" Ny smiled at me.

I sighed quietly. Ny didn't know what had happened a week ago with Mr. Till. I guess that I was crying because I wanted both secrets to stay as secrets. I just hoped that Ny didn't suspect that I was keeping something from her, this was the first time I lied to her. And keeping two huge secrets from her was the most difficult thing I have ever done.

First a superstar was now our friend and probably my biggest crush. And then Mr. Till and I almost had sex _**( 8o )**_. I wanted to tell her so badly but I had promised to keep Nick's or Daniel's secret and Mr. Till and I promised to forget that it had happened.

"Mi you have acting really weird because of Daniel" ny said trying to cheer me up and convince me to go out with him but I wish it was just that... "You don't understand Ny" As soon as I realized I had said those words I felt that my heart ha stopped beating. "Mi, I don't know who you are now" She shook her head and I saw tears fall down from her face. "Ny I didn't mean it, I'm just nervous to know what happens"

Ny smied "Then you are going to give Daniel a chance?" My eyes widen as she said that "No, I can't let everyone know that secret" Ny sighed. I guess she was tired to convince me to go out with Daniel but I wasn't going to let everyone know that I wrote the songs of the school's plays.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

"How was your day?" My mom asked nervous "It was horrible, right? I will call someone to pick you up adnthen you can come back ho-" "MOM!" I knew she was going to say that but i wanted her to understand that I wanted to be a normal guy.

"It was really good. I have good friends. Oh! And there's this girl..." I bit my bottom lip as I was thinking of Miley. Gosh! She was so beautiful and I couldn't stop thinking that. Sudeenly I heard snifles "Mom?" I said worried "My little boy is growing up" I heard a sniffle again. "Um.. I think I am" I smiled to myself, I had never felt this way and my mom was always there to support, well except for the high school thing.

"Aww, you are growing up so fast, I remeber when you were-" I loved my mom but their stories lasted two hours and I wanted tocall Miley again to know if she was okay. "Um.. sorry mom but I've got to go" "Why?" "Um... because... i have homework to do!" Good answer! "Aww! Okay I will let you call her" What? How did she kn- "Take care Nicholas" And she hang-up.

_**xXx**_

_**(Joe's POV)**_

I put on my favorite shirt and looked at the mirror. I smiled at my reflection. I still can't believe Alex is mine. She's the most popular girl in the school! And I have a feeling that tonight we will loose our virginity to eachother.

I looked at the clock, grabbed my things and walk out of the door. Tonight's going to be special. Then I hear a ringtone and grab my cellphone. There was a new message. I oppened it and it was from Ny.

_Your crazy stupid bitch of girlfriend made Miley cry, so I hope your happy -Your ex- best friend._

I looked shocked at the message. Was she serious? I knew that she had never liked Alex but blame her for something that probably didn't happen, because Mi is the strongest person I know, is being a bitch. So I wrote back.

_Alex would never do that. She's really sweet and innocent. The one who's being a bitch is you! I can't believe you are making this up so I break up with her -My ex- best friend is a bitch._

I really felt bad for Ny. She was my best friend but she deserved it. I know A lex and she would never do that. Ny knows that and she's just jealous. I hope she learns not to get between me and Alex again.

_**xXx**_

_**(Ny's POV)**_

I gasped as I got the message. I felt wet tears falling slowly from my face. Did he just calll me bitch? I thought he was my best friend. How could he believe more Alex, she has been her girlfriend since last year and that long she has been cheating on him. And I know him since he was in diapers, more like when our mothers were pregnant.

Why did I fall for him? I cried harder and screamed on my pillow. "Stupid Joe! Ugh!" I closed my eyes trying to forget all the times we spent together and why I had fallen in love with him.

_**xXx**_

_**(? POV)**_

I was waiting for Miley to come out of her house. I couldn't wait to see her. Her blue eyes, her curly brown hair... she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Suddenly I saw that she got out of her house and looked at me. I started to get nervous. Stupid feelings. "What's wrong?" Miley asked looking away. "Why did you want to meet so soon?" Miley asked me confused.

Wasn't it obious? "Um... I-I" Miley raised her eyebrows "So..." I kept hesitating. I forgot all the speech I had memorized. Was I really that stupid? I noticed that Miley was nervous too because she started playing with her hands. "Do you want to come inside?" Miley asked me. I smiled a little and nodded. We went to her house and sat down on the couch.

_**I know that it wasn't as much as last time but I had to read all the chapters again. I promised I'll try to make the next episode larger.**_

_**Who's the guy? lol don't forget to review! ;)**_

_**-Dani :D**_


	6. Chapter 6 Falling?

_**WOW! I'm shocked! Well I got 3 reviews on unpredictable.. but the first day I post friend ship (my new story) i get 6 reviews! OMG! Thank you so much! Next I will do a marathon! All new chapters of Friend Ship :D**_

_**Also I'm shocked because I can't believe Demi is in rehab. I love her to death and I seriously want you guys to pray (if you have a religion :P) for her. Also for Miley because she must be suffering a lot from her parent's divorce. Both are my rolemodels and I still can't get this out of my head.**_

_**Cathyokw- I was jumping in my chair when I read your review ;) I was so happy that you really liked this story. I'm not going to let you wait a month lol And lucky you, that you are going to figure out who the guy is right now 8O hahaha**_

_**crazy1995- are you sure? haha thank you! and don't worry you don't have to wait, well just seconds :P**_

_**NileyFreakk- haha sorry? ;) Thanks for your review! And I must apologize for the future cliff hangers :P hahaha**_

_**xXx**_

_**(? POV)**_

_**I was waiting for Miley to come out of her house. I couldn't wait to see her. Her blue eyes, her curly brown hair... she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.**_

_**Suddenly I saw that she got out of her house and looked at me. I started to get nervous. Stupid feelings. "What's wrong?" Miley asked looking away. "Why did you want to meet so soon?" Miley asked me confused.**_

_**Wasn't it obious? "Um... I-I" Miley raised her eyebrows "So..." I kept hesitating. I forgot all the speech I had memorized. Was I really that stupid? I noticed that Miley was nervous too because she started playing with her hands. "Do you want to come inside?" Miley asked me. I smiled a little and nodded. We went to her house and sat down on the couch.**_

_**xXx**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

"How can you be so calm?" I asked him. I was feeling uncomfortable and I didn't know why he wanted to meet with me. "Look Miley, that's why I'm here. I don't want more awkard conversations and..." I interrupted him. "Well after what happened I don't think we can fix it." I looked away.

"Yes but remember we said to forget about everything?" He answered back "Yes Mr. Till-" "Call me Lucas" He smiled at me. I sighed "Look what happened was a mistake and we should forget what happened" Lucas nodded "But don't come fix the problem because anyway we are not going to friends" Lucas smile faded away and he grabbed my arm "Miley.." "Don't touch me!" I yelled as tears were falling down my face.

I was alone in my house and it was night already so I was really scared "Leave her alone!" Someone yelled and came in running. Inmediatly Mr. Till stood up and stopped. My face was hidden on a pillow from the couch so I couldn't see what happened but I heard someone close the door.

Suddenly I felt some arms around me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt really safe. I knew who it was. "N-Nick?" "Yes" He whispered in my ear and I felt chills in all my body. "Thank you" i said as I turned around and hugged him tight. "You don't have to" I could imagine his lips forming as smile as those words came out of his mouth.

"Why was Mr. Till here and why was he hurting you?" Nick asked me curiously. My eyes widen as I thought of an excuse. "I-I" Nick looked at me worrried and hugged me tighter "You don't have to tell me if you want to, but I'll stay all night with you" He made a really cute smile and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled appeared from my lips. how could he control me withjust one touch?

"You don't have to go, I mean is anyone waiting for you at your new house-" Nick interrupted me as I started thinking of how rude I was for not letting him go with his family. "I live alone, where you trying to make me go?" He raised his eyebrows. I giggled at his cuteness. "No, but I was worried" Nick smiled big "What?" I asked confused "Well you are officially the first person to worry about me except my parents" I blushed and tried to hide my red cheeks with his shirt.

I suddenly heard some words that made my heart jump of happiness "You're so cute" Nick smiled at me and I started to blush a lot.

"Miley.." "Yes?" I tried to act cool but the truth was that I was dying to know what he was going to ask me. "Are you dating someone?" He suddenly blurted out. I didn't think it was possible to blush more but my nightmare came true and I started to feel extremely hot. "No wh-why?" I asked nervously, hoping that he was going to ask me out.

_**xXx**_

_**(Minutes before)**_

_**(Joe's POV)**_

I parked outside Alex house and started to walk towards the door. I was really exited. I knocked on the door but no one was opening. i kept knocking but still there was no answer. I decided to walk in to know what was happening.

Nothing, that's what I saw. There were no lights, no sounds. I started to look around for Alex but then I heard what it could be my nightmare. I heard a moan, but it was a guy! I started to freak out. What if Alex parents were really at their house and Alex was already waiting for him. God that would be so embarrasing.

I was walking out the door when I heard Alex say "Oh Taylor" My eyes widened. Was that really Alex? No, her mom can have the same voice as her. But her father's name isn't Taylor, then what is going on?

I decided to check if I was right or if what Sonny had always told me was the truth. I started following the moans. Yes, is worst than you could imagine. The moans lead me to Alex room. I sowly and carefully openned the door a little. And there it was Alex was covered in sheets and Taylor, the football co-captain was there with her. It was really gross but I didn't care. My heart was more important, since it was breaking slowly. And it was really painful.

As soon as I felt the tears in my eyes I carefully closed the door and ran to my car. How could I be so stupid? Ny was right, she always was and I didn't hear her. Worse I called her a b*tch. I grabbed my phone and stared at the message Ny had send me:

_Your crazy stupid bitch of girlfriend made Miley cry, so I hope your happy -Your ex- best friend._

Alex had cheated on me since we started dating, she secretly had sex everyday with Taylor and he had made my friends cry. But why? i really didn't care. Now i had realized that what Ny had said in that message was true. Now I see it.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

"Uhh... because... I..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Gosh it was so hard. "Why?" Miley raised her eyebrows and looked directly at my eyes. Gosh her eyes... "Nick?" "Uh... yeah sorry" "You still don't answer my question" I think I heard a dissapointed tone on Miley's voice but I decided to ignore it.

"N-nothing" I said "What?" "That's the answer to your question" I was so stupid. I wanted to ask her out but it seemed like I kept forgetting to speak. "Oh okay" Miley said as she looked down. Great Nick, you are really good at this.

_**Great Nick haha I love this chapter except the end :( but I think that 's not time for that because they have to know eachother first, so don't kill me :P**_

_**Also the next weeks I'm really busy but I will try to post since I really owe a marathon of Friend Ship (to youtube suscribers)**_


	7. Chapter 7 No More Secrets

_**NileyFreakk- **__Ahhhh! lol plaese don't scare me again :P haha_

_**nileyneeder- **__thank you! :D and yes Sonny is Demi and Alex is Selena_

_**crazy1995- **__thanx! im sorry you had to wait a month for this episode :S but now I'm back! lol_

_**stefshan12- **__thank you! oh and btw i so love your comments ;)_

_**ILoveNiley3-**__ thanx! and don't worry I always post a vid with the link ;)_

_**dancerbabe234- **__thank you! :)_

_**shahilover3- **__really? haha thank you so much! :P sorry for being so late but I took a lot of time writting friend ship :S_

_Last Time:_

"_Uhh... because... I..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Gosh it was so hard. "Why?" Miley raised her eyebrows and looked directly at my eyes. Gosh her eyes... "Nick?" "Uh... yeah sorry" "You still don't answer my question" I think I heard a dissapointed tone on Miley's voice but I decided to ignore it._

"_N-nothing" I said "What?" "That's the answer to your question" I was so stupid. I wanted to ask her out but it seemed like I kept forgetting to speak. "Oh okay" Miley said as she looked down. Great Nick, you are really good at this._

_**xXx**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

I thought he was going to ask me out and I felt my heart beating faster. I looked down dissapointed. But what was I expecting? Nick would never like me. He's perfect and I'm just a normal girl.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked me. I nodded my head and he hugged me tight.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in Miley's house. I looked down and smiled big as I saw Miley hugging me tight and resting her head in my shoulder while she slept. I looked at the clock. It was midnight already and I didn't want her parents to see us sleeping in the couch.

I slowly and carefully moved her arms off my body and got up. She hugged the pillowed and smiled big. I couldn't help but chuckle and smile bigger. Then I grabbed a sheet and covered her.

I grabbed my things and before I left I kissed Miley on the cheek. Eventhough she was sleeping she was smiling. I chuckled again and left.

_**xXx**_

_**Next day at school...**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

I came into the school smiling and went right away to my locker. "Why are you so smiley-miley?" Joe asked as he winked at me playfully. "Nothing" I laughed nervously. "Suuure" Joe said smirking again.

"Hey!" Nick said as he smiled bigger when he looked at me. I felt my knees go weak but I tried to stay normal because I didn't want anyone to know I had a huge crush on him.

I guess Joe knew that there was something going on with me since he started to look at Nick and me in shock. "Joe?" Nick or Daniel said. Joe shook his head "Forget it"

Then a sad expresion came into Joe's face and he looked down. I looked at Nick confused. "What's wrong?" Joe looked and sighed "Ny was right" He mumbled. "Right about what?" I asked Joe still confused. "Alex was cheating on me" He whispered as his expresion became more sad. I gasped and hugged him tight.

"Joey!" Alex yelled in the hallway as she saw me and Joe hugging. She was obiously jealous. We pulled away and smirked at Alex. She looked at me confused but glaring at me.

"Hey guys" Ny smiled as she was walking toward us. She didn't realize that the thing she had wished for months was finally going to happen. I tried to make signs to Ny so she could catch up but she just looked at me confused.

"Go away Alex. We are so over" Everyone gasped including the teachers that were passing by. Ny and Alex were the most shocked. Well Ny had waited this for a long time plus she never believed it was going to happen. And Alex well she never thought Joe would discovered that she was cheaing on him.

"WHAT!" Alex said mad as she glared at me. Why was she glaring at me? Did I do something wrong? I looked down and I felt someone grabbing me by the waist. When I looked up I was shocked to see Nick smiling at me. I smiled back and blushed. I acted so stupid when I was with him.

"EVERYONE TO THEIR CLASS" The principal yelled mad. Everyone started to walk fast to their class. "Not you" He stopped us. "I'm very dissapointed in you" He shook his head and sighed. "This will be just a warning" We all nodded and we tried to go again.

Then the principal stopped me and Nick. "Nicholas I will let you go but you have to promise me you will behave better" "Yes sr." Nick said. "And you Miley come with me" He smiled at me and inmediatly I knew that it was time to write songs. "Go to your class son" The principal smiled at Nick and he left.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

I was confused. Why was the principal taking Miley if she hadn't done anything? And why did he smiled at her? This was really weird. I sighed as I saw the door of the classroom. i didn't want to go since Mr. Till was in there plus I wanted to know where the principal was taking Miley.

I quickly came back and saw them walking down the hallway. I tried to be quiet and started to follow them. Finally Miley stopped walking and the principal kept going. I was even more confused. Miley came into the music room and so I did. I made sure she didn't see me. She grabbed a guitar and started playing. Wow! She was really good.

After a while she grabbed a notebook and started writing notes. She was writing music? She smiled and played the same melody many times. But i never got tired of hearing it. It was really catchy.

She started playing the melody one more time but this time she started singing:

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion _

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_Yay! Another cliffhanger! _

_Merry Christmas! Well a little late :P but still and it's almost New Years Eve! And so it's my birthday! :P review please! :D_


End file.
